


It's inappropriate but I'm not complaining

by Sasugaafee



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sleeping Wilardo, Stealing Kisses, no talk about the witch's heart lets just kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Their faces were only an inch apart when she finally regained her sense and quickly straightened herself in her seat.“If you’re not going to do it, then I will.”





	It's inappropriate but I'm not complaining

**Author's Note:**

> last time i was focusing on wilardo so i want to try focusing on claire this time!

“Nggh… what time is it?”

Claire groaned; stretching her body as she slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times before noticing the dark red walls surrounding her. A faint smell of wine made way through her nostrils. The girl shrugged. Her eyelids still felt quite heavy that she wanted to get another minutes of sleep. _That’d be fine, just ten more minutes wouldn’t hurt_ , she thought as she pulled the blanket closer.  Noel had been sleeping all day and no one’s complaining anyway.

_This feels strange, though._

The scent lingering on the pillow wasn’t like her usual one and she might not have the best brain but she was sure she got the light-blue room, not this one.

If she remember correctly, the one who got the red room was—

Her eyes shot open.

—Wilardo.

Immediately she got up to sit on the mattress. Her sleepiness changed into confusion. She observed her surroundings once again; turning her head left and right, now with her soul completely awoke. She was indeed sleeping in Wilardo’s room.

Her memory was fuzzy but she remembered hanging out in his room as usual and helping him sorting flowers to pass the time, she probably grew sleepy around that time. As realization hit her, it was very bold of her to fall asleep so recklessly in a guy’s room. _Damn girl, you sloth._ Claire sweated.

She let her eyes roamed around the room and raised a brow when she found the owner of the room seemingly asleep on the table. _If that was the case then I should’ve been asleep on the table too,_ she silently thought as she got out of the bed. Tidying it up before approaching the sleeping Wilardo.

_Did Wilardo carry me there?_

For as long as she knew, she wasn’t the type to sleep-walking so it was the only possibility.

Brilliant shade of red crept its way into her cheeks at the thought of him carrying her. Claire could see it, despite had only been knowing him for several days, that Wilardo was actually gentle and considerate behind that apathetic attitude. Moving her to a more comfortable place to sleep instead of waking her up, she just didn’t expect him to be _this_ sweet.

It caught her off-guard, as if there were butterflies in her stomach. Her face felt strangely warm.

Watching someone’s sleeping face wasn’t actually an appropriate thing to do but, hey, you shouldn’t let your opportunity slip by!

Claire sat on the vacant chair next to him; making a mental note that his face looked different without his usual disinterested eyes and furrow between brows. His sleeping face seemed so peaceful. Wilardo usually looked like he wouldn’t even care if the earth were to hit by meteor so seeing him like this was quite refreshing, she giggled.

She shifted her gaze upward to his  _ahoge_ which she had always been curious about, there was this sudden urge to touch it. _Just a little bit,_ she mused. He wouldn’t even find out about it. There was no harm, her curiosity completely took over her. Her eyes sparkled in amusement because it bobbed when she touched it.

Wilardo would never let her do this if he were awake, so glad he weren’t.

Her hand fell to his head after hesitating for a while. His metal blue, silky hair was so tempting for her to run her fingers gently along it. Claire watched as his body moved slightly in the rhythm of his breath. She reached to tuck a few strands of hair behind his ear, giving her a clear look of his face.

Among the people trapped in this mansion, Wilardo was the one catching her attention the most. He might not be as friendly as Ashe, as gentle as Noel, or as irritable as Sirius (fortunately), but he got his own mysterious charm that made her enjoy his company.

Now that she thought about it she never see him smile.

She had seen his smirk several times, but never a smile.

“Hey, Wil,” she called in low voice, still stroking his head. “You should smile more often! You must look really good, I kinda want to see it~”

 _Well, not like he could hear me,_ she giggled again. She had a lot more fun than she expected.

Feeling rather daring now since he didn’t budge at all from his sleep, Claire slid her hand down to the side of his face. Smiling as her thumb made circle on his left cheek. Her heart skipped when he suddenly snuggled closer against her palm, eyelids still closed. _Gosh, that surprised me._ She swore she almost jumped.

Setting her cold-sweat aside, that sudden movement earlier was totally adorable. Was that really the same Wilardo she knew? It’s surprising what human could do in their defenseless state.

Incidentally, she brushed his lower lip; making him stirred a bit.

Just a touch, but it felt… electrifying.

Just a feathery touch, but enough to send shivers down her spine.

Her heartbeat quickened, Claire gulped. It was probably the atmosphere which made her leaning closer towards him, or to be exact, towards his slightly-parting lips. The remaining gap was close enough for her to feel his soft breath across her face and the room was excruciatingly quiet, she could hear her own heart hammered so loud that she was afraid he’d be awaken by the sound. Claire considered it wouldn’t be an exaggeration to say her heart might jump from its cage any moment now.

_Is it alright to do this?_

_No way, it is not alright at all!_

Their faces were only an inch apart when she finally regained her sense. She quickly straightened herself in her seat. As the guilt sank in, Claire cursed herself inwardly. It was very inappropriate of her. Assaulting someone in their sleep without their consent could be counted as a crime, _a sexual harassment,_ she buried her face in her hands. She shouldn’t had watched him sleep in the first place. The devil’s temptation was never a joke.   

When she was still drowned in her own thought about how she should apologize properly, a hand suddenly grabbed the back of her neck; pulling her closer. She could see his smirk as he whispered in his low, husky voice, right in front of her ear.

“If you’re not going to do it, then I will.”

He didn’t give anything as much as warning before closing the distance between them, pressing her lips gently against his own. She was taken aback for a moment; eventually letting her eyelids fluttered shut, she sighed, indulging herself in it. The giddiness rushed in her as she melted into the kiss and before she knew it, she was kissing him back.

Wilardo hummed in delight, tickling her lips, when Claire gripped the front of his hoodie closer. He had expected her to push him away but her reaction was enough confirmation for him to cup her face and deepen the kiss, evoking sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling.

At that moment, it was as if all the other sounds of the world were going silent.

Finally running out of breath, she broke the kiss. Eyes opened for blue irises to meet charcoal; breathing ragged, lips swollen, cheeks flushed in red. It was a sight Wilardo could even thank his long live for the first time.

“You took your sweet time too long, Claire,” he quipped. “I was getting impatient.”

“W-were you already awake, Wilardo? Since when!?”

“Around that time you sat beside me, I guess. I’m a light-sleeper to begin with.”

“IT’S FROM THE VERY BEGINNING THEN.”

She couldn’t believe it, so that’s why it was strange he didn’t wake up at all despite her doings. Claire pouted, she felt tricked and embarrassed, it would be convenient if a hole could appear in front of her right now.

“Alright, I’m sorry. It was amusing to see you having so much fun playing with a sleeping person,” He stifled a laugh. “To think you’d approach a guy you only knew for several days like that. Are you just clueless? Or did you actually do it on purpose? Either way, you were being such a tease. I honestly can’t stand it.”

“I—“

“Well, I stole your kiss… aren’t you going to scream?” he asked, a hint of smugness in his voice since he knew she clearly enjoyed it.

Claire didn’t answer immediately. It happened so suddenly that she didn’t get to process what happened. It was her first kiss, the right reaction was for her to be angry he stole it from her. Strangely enough, she didn’t feel upset at all.

The kiss was more pleasant than she had expected that she didn’t feel like complaining.

“What do you say, Claire?”

After a moment of silence, she bashfully looked up at him.

“… Can we do it again?”

He blinked, before chuckling.

“Gladly, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i keep getting embarrassed while writing the kiss scene im such a virgin  
> i might overdid it but well who cares i only need my wilclaire 
> 
> anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it!


End file.
